Waiting For Love
by Belacquagirl
Summary: A one-shot about Killian and Emma's separation during season 3 inspired in Avicii's song


_Monday_

This was the name of today, one of the dwarves had told him earlier. He said not many people liked this day, now Hook knew why… It was a day that brought sadness within.

He never felt so broken as while he watched until the yellow iron vessel was out of sight.

 _She is gone_

Was all that he could think about. He felt numb. He didn't remember ever feeling like this, it was like a death sentence; a death by being dragged into the bottomless darkness of the ocean. He vaguely asked himself if he had felt like this when Milah died, for he remembered only the rage, but he couldn't focus in anything but _her._

He closed his eyes as he inhaled the purple smoke and his mind filled with images of her blonde hair… Her green and decided eyes… Her lips against his, so soft and yet so unsure…

A light breeze caressed his face. The landscape around him was not the same anymore, he was standing now in a large clearing and the road that sent Swan away was now in another realm.

He locked eyes with Baelfire for a moment as he heard her mother's voice, thick with sadness and regret.

"We're back…"

 _Yes, we are back._

He thought bitterly.

* * *

 _Tuesday_

One damned week and a day without her.

Even though he told himself again and again he didn't miss her, she was constantly plaguing his thoughts. Like a ghost who refused to be forgotten, she was there from the moment he woke until the second his mind drifted into unconsciousness and, even then, she was there. But, in his dreams, they were together. He would feel her hair brushing against his face, he'd inhale her sweet perfume and he could touch her.

Of course, dreaming of her only made it worse when he finally woke up. To remember that he would never have another chance at this, the knowledge that he now lived in a world that she did not exist, it was almost unbearable.

But there _were_ magic beans, _there were_ other ways to travel if not by curse, right…?

Wrong.

His talking with the Queen was like putting an ice dagger through his heart. Repeatedly.

She let crystal clear it was an impossible task. Magic beans, if rare before, were now mere legends.

"If there was _any_ way to go back to my son, don't you think I would?" The sorrow in her voice left no space for doubt.

If the Evil Queen couldn't do it, who else could? _She_ was the one who found a way to travel between realms, after all. Something that even the Dark One took centuries trying to turn out a dead end.

Who he thought he were, to even imagine being capable of something like this? He was just a bloody pirate.

His hand was in a fist, his knuckles white with the force of it. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. A pirate. That was all he was and all he would ever be.

Resolve washed through him. Pirates didn't _love_ ; pirates didn't chase after a woman, they chased _gold_ and the only thing they loved was raiding.

 _So that's it? Emma's gone, you'll go back to being a pirate?_

Her mother's words resonated in his head over and over again. He knew what they actually meant: have hope. Swan wouldn't want him to do this, he was sure. But at least at the sea he wouldn't have her family to remind him constantly of what he had lost.

No, he was through with hoping.

* * *

 _Wednesday_

Relief washed through him as her face appeared on the other side of the door. A sincere happiness took over him in a way he never thought possible. Her soft and slightly dishevelled blonde hair framed her face beautifully and her piercing green eyes starred at him with mistrust.

"Swan…" he forced the words out of his mouth still unable to believe he'd found her "At last!"

Of course, his joyfulness didn't last long, being cut short by a well-aimed knee in his sensible part and a door closed on his face.

It didn't stop him, though. He'd already done the impossible: he'd travelled between realms and found her on this strange land; he _would_ make her remember, he knew Swan just too well.

And, sure enough, here they were.

 _What I want… What I thought I could have, is not on the cards for the Savior._

He watched her leave as her words made their way deep into him, even though what _really_ got him was her tone. The hopelessness and acquiescence in her voice made him feel helpless.

 _Perhaps you just haven't found the right man yet_ …

He sighed heavily. He discovered he longed to comfort her; that his arms felt empty. Well, they would always be open for her.

* * *

 _Thursday_

He walked through the empty streets, no one was in sight, perhaps too afraid of the Wicked Witch to venture a night out. The cold wind gave him a sense of reality that, even in all the turmoil, he sometimes lacked.

From time to time, his fingers found their way to his lips and lingered on them until he shook his head, brushing the thoughts of the curse upon him aside.

He couldn't kiss her.

Well, not that would make much of a difference to her. The few times she'd shown genuine interest on him could be easily the fruit of his imagination, of a desperate yet unconscious need of reciprocation.

He loved her.

He admitted aloud, something he had never done. Well, there were actually many things he'd never have done, had he not met her. But this was not the case, it wasn't time to think about how helplessly in love he felt. He had to think about _her_.

He reached his destination, a silent corner on the street where no passers-by would disturb him. He took out his spyglass and soon found what he was looking for.

Her gorgeous smile almost unbalanced him. She was laughing, she was happy.

He wouldn't take this away from her, he could not.

He would wait until she was ready, until she was open to it.

He would wait for her.

* * *

 _Friday_

He saw the name written on the newspaper in the waiting room. He had heard about this day too. Apparently it was a day people liked in this land…

He looked through the doors that the Prince and Princess were in with their newborn child and laughed quietly to himself. The Wicked Witch had been defeated; _certainly_ it was a good day.

He continued towards the royal family's chamber but stopped for a moment when he saw her standing by the threshold. Swan looked proudly at her parents, smiling fondly at them.

Her walls were down and he could swear she never looked more beautiful.

And, as he watched her, he thanked the stars for this day.

* * *

 _Saturday_

"You traded your ship for me?"

His smirk faded quickly at her tone and he reminded himself the weight of his actions; the reason why he kept it secret for so long.

"Aye."

He replied solemnly. For some reason, he couldn't lie to her; he couldn't keep it hidden anymore.

To his utter surprise, her face grew closer and closer. He didn't dare to move, afraid he might wake up at any moment. But he didn't; _this_ dream was real.

She closed her eyes as her face was inches away from his. He could feel her hot breath contrasting the chilly air on his face and, even now, his mind somehow couldn't grasp at this reality.

He hesitantly lifted his hand, hovering by her side until it finally happened: their lips touched. Only this time was not by persuasion as a payback or a futile thoughtless attempt at triggering a memory or a desperate measure to save his life. It was _pure_.

He felt joyfulness rising from deep inside, spreading through him like a fire gone wild, as they parted briefly to catch their breath. And she smiled. He never once thought that that angelic smile of hers would be for him.

He felt buoyant as he resumed his way onto her soft lips.

* * *

 _Sunday_

"Swan, are you avoiding me?"

He had to ask, even though his heart was tight as he expected an answer. They'd had such a pleasant time the night before, how it all could've changed so quickly in a matter of hours?

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm just… Dealing with stuff. We're in a crisis right now."

He took a deep breath. Of course she would find an excuse, it was Swan after all. For a brief second he wondered if she would've given him a chance had she met him in New York, as she did with that damned flying monkey.

"There is _always_ a crisis." He had to concentrate on keeping his tone, on not shouting at her "Perhaps you should consider living your life during them, otherwise you might miss it."

Yes, he was angry. How could he not be when she'd given him so much hope? She didn't even have time to process his words, though, as they heard Leroy shouting at the top of his lungs that they were under attack.

He closed his eyes and took a deep, deep breath as he silently cursed the bloody dwarf. Of course, running through almost the entire town and into the woods following a giant snow monster didn't exactly help to prove his point either.

And, just as always, it ended almost as quickly as it begun.

He tried to approach her carefully, but Swan was smart; she instantly knew that he wanted to convince her to give them a chance.

"This isn't over."

It was a rather clear statement, one short NO.

"It never is. One more reason to enjoy the quiet moments" he couldn't help the hope rising again in his chest as he saw her walls slowly coming down "And right now, we have a quiet moment."

He felt the grin on his lips as she smiled at the thought. The walls just needed a little breeze now not to be taken out of the way.

"I know."

He almost believed that he had done it but, then again, no.

"I just gotta do something."

His heart sank. He'd been so _close_!

Her eyes shined with determination. He guessed he wouldn't be coming to Granny's tonight; if she wanted to keep her distance he would respect it.

"Right. Of course."

He should be used to it by now… And still, he wasn't.

"Go ahead" He felt his resignation slowly turning into anger "Don't tell me you're not avoiding me anymore because I'm actually quite perceptive and this… _This_ is avoiding me."

"Yeah, I know" he stopped dead on his tracks "I am."

She was… smiling? Bloody hell, he would _never_ understand her!

"Just, hm… Right now I'm just feeling guilty."

He didn't listen to her explanation, he knew better.

"There is more to this than just Regina, isn't there?"

His eyes met hers and, for a long moment, they battled silently. Well, he assumed he won as she came forth and kissed him, even if briefly. And even though he had accepted it eagerly.

She was smiling again as she broke the kiss. Her eyes were mysterious and yet, full of meaning.

"Be patient" she whispered.

Bloody hell, how did she do this?! He couldn't deny her anything! Not when she looked at him with those eyes and when she smiled… He breathed in deeply, it was almost unbelievable the influence she had over him.

"I have all the time in the world" he muttered to himself.

Yes, of course he would be waiting for her to come around.


End file.
